


Don't Go Near the Water

by Ace_of_Toads



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Amelie's an ocean goddess and that's all you need to know, F/F, Kinda, Soulmates, almost poetry, written before we knew Sombra's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Toads/pseuds/Ace_of_Toads
Summary: The soft call of the waves was freeing to her, and the darkness that swirled around her legs was inviting.





	Don't Go Near the Water

_Don’t go near the water._

The words had been drilled into her head since the beginning of time, whispered by family and muttered by friends.

_Don’t go near the water._

She couldn’t imagine why, but no one went near. The small fishing town had no children play on its banks, no women lounging on its shores, no men poking around in its lagoons. Boats never went out and lines were only cast from the safety of beyond the rocky shore.

_Don’t go near the water._

The grey waves crash against the rocks and sometimes Sombra was sure she could hear a voice, it called softly to her from the shallow tides. It sung of the sweet song of the unknown and whispered of the forbidden.

_Don’t go near the water._

The parting words she always heard after she left the house for errands, said almost as an afterthought, after all, no one would dare disobey the mantra chanted by the townsfolk.

_Don’t go near the water._

The singing got louder in Sombra’s mind; the waves seemed to scream to her when she ignored them. But sometimes, when no one was around, she stepped to the edge of the rocks and the calls would turned gentle, like a dog that finally got your attention. The fish danced across the waves, almost as if just for her.

_There are things down there that will come for you._

“I can offer you the world and the sea.” It whispered

On her 20th birthday Sombra steps past the rocks and into the waves, the song swells with happiness. The sand is soft and warm, the fish swim to the edge of the water to dance and preform for her, and she is happy. The quiet voice calls still from the shallows, enchanting and mystical.

_Some things must be left alone Sombra._

Her feet don’t sink into sand, the ocean never splashes her, and jellyfish never bother her when she sits in the waves, it feels like home.

_I am warning you for your own good Sombra._

The woman that meets her in the reef is tall and slim, the water flows around her ankles as if it were a puppy splashing playfully at her rough, blue skin. Her eyes are like onyx and hair longer than the kelp strings that wash ashore. And she’s beautiful. 

_Please come back to the village_

The woman’s voice sings of the waves and the whales, of the deep and the creatures that make their home there, of the people left to meet, and the home she could offer. She offers gifts of pearl and oyster, as if Sombra’s heart wasn’t already won.

“Sombra come with me”, she whispers  
“Of course, Amelie”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first fanfic! All Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Have a nice day!


End file.
